cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Elder Pledge
Repeatable :Contains the wrath of the elders, at least for a while. :"This is a simple ritual involving anti-aging cream, cookie batter mixed in the moonlight, and a live chicken." The Elder Pledge stops the Grandmapocalypse for 30 minutes. This can be increased to an hour by purchasing the Sacrificial Rolling Pins Upgrade. The satanic grannies in the page background slowly fade back to normal, then back to the striped blue-and-white background. Golden Cookies also start appearing again. The first one costs 64 cookies, and this cost is multiplied by 8 every time it's purchased. If Elder Covenant is purchased, the timer on Elder Pledge is removed, and is not saved nor reinstated if it is revoked. Thus, the pledge, if unwanted, can be disabled by buying the Elder Covenant and then buying Revoke Elder Covenant. As of 1.037, the Elder Pledge has a price cap of 4,398,046,511,104 or 814. Elder Covenant Next to the Elder Pledge in the upgrades shop there is also an upgrade called Elder Covenant costing 66.6 trillion. It doesn't stop it for 30 minutes/ 1 hour. It stops it forever until Revoke Elder Covenant (costing less at 66 billion) is bought. Purchasing Elder Covenant however weakens your CPS by reducing it by 5%. Purchasing Revoke Elder Covenant stops it. Also when Elder Covenant is first bought, it gives you an achievement Elder Calm. In the 1.031 version, however, the Elder Covenant costs not 66.6 trillion, but 666 trillion. Also instead of losing 5% you lost 20%! Cookie Clicker Classic The Elder Pledge is the end-game item of Cookie Clicker Classic. Its purpose is to remove the grandma background from haunting you, although this can be done for free by turning Flashing off as well, until you open cookie clicker again, since options are not saved. Since the most recent update, the Elder Pledge increases in cost by a multiplier of 1.1, no longer remaining fixed at 666,666 Cookies. For example, the first use costs 666,666 Cookies, the second costs 733,333 Cookies so on. When the page is refreshed, the cost also resets to 666,666 Cookies. The Elder Pledge buffs Cursors to give 1.5x the number of cookies as you have Cursors per 5 seconds. Grandmas are also buffed by +0.5 Cookies/5 seconds for each Portal owned. This stacks with other upgrades to Grandmas. However, both of these effects wear off after about 13 minutes and 30 seconds. Using The Elder Pledge has no direct cookie payout. Trivia * Before an update, it (initially) costs 666,666, demonstrating that the Cookie gods and their grandmas come from hell and wish to haunt you. * The name implies that you may be making some sort of dark, satanic pact to temporarily rid yourself of "the ancients' wrath", which may suggest that your cookies are more than just cookies, but are also spawned through much darker means. * If you purchase the Elder Pledge without first purchasing a cursor, you will not be able to make cookies using the standard clicking method. * If you have the same amount of cursors, grandmas and portals, it would take about 90 of them for the buff you get from them by purchasing the Elder Pledge to pay off the first time. *The Elder Pledge's logo might resemble the Kaideoscope Grandmas during the Grandmapocalypse. Category:Items Category:Cookie Clicker Classic Category:Post 1.0 Updates Category:Upgrades Category:Buyable